


[Podfic of] worship in the bedroom (command me)

by exmanhater



Series: [Podfic of] go on as three [6]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Corsetry, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Kink Negotiation, Mild Breathplay, Multi, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Praise Kink, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Even just standing there, Eliot exudes this- this classic rakish grace. The kind that nineteenth-century novelists could spend entire chapters trying and failing to describe. A dark curl lays across his forehead, embroidered and heavily-layered clothing outlines his shoulders and waist, there's that tempting cleft in his chin Quentin wants to kiss. Eliot and Margo are just... effortlessly beautiful every moment of every day. Even when they're so drunk they can barely stand up, they manage to do it elegantly.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Margo Hanson/Eliot Waugh
Series: [Podfic of] go on as three [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic of] worship in the bedroom (command me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [worship in the bedroom (command me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398046) by [Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://bit.ly/3akzPgv) [28 MB] **|** [M4B](https://bit.ly/2wFdFH3) [30 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 57:43

**Streaming:**  



End file.
